No Friends, No Fun
by RoyalChez
Summary: Hello guys, I am new to , and this is my first. Xavier meets a new friend. Later on, a group begins to build. But this group is not alone, they have enemies, who have some evil plans...
1. Chapter 1

Title: No Friends, No Fun

(Hello guys! I am new here, and wrote this today, comments are appreciated.)

Chapter 1: The New Kid

Xavier sat in the back of the humid classroom, working furiously on his work. He was ALWAYS the kid in the back of the room, everybody hated him more than the mosquito that bites at your arm. His teacher, Mr. Electri, stood and asked a question. "Now, what is the square root of 92." He asked.

The normal chatter of the classroom died down instantly, and the question hung in the air. Mr. Electri pointed at Xavier suddenly. "Mister Xavier, stand and answer the question."

Xavier froze, but managed to stand. "D-do I have to?"

Mr. Electri glared. "Answer the question Mister Xavier, or face the consequences."

Xavier gulped and bolted out the answer, number for number. "9.59166304663!"

"What?" Mr. Electri asked.

Xavier spoke slower. "9.59166304663"

Mr. Electri pulled out his calculator, and punched in the digits. "Great stars and garters, he's right!" He exclaimed. The whole class turned to look at Xavier, who in turn sat down nervously. The class bully honed in on Xavier. He mouthed his words slowly.

"You. Are. Dead. Meat."

Xavier gulped. The bully had always been a festering boil on Xavier's life, let alone a scratch on anyone else's. He was dead.

~A while later~

"Stop!" Xavier cried out as he was shoved against the sharp edge of a watering fountain. He was being destroyed by the bully. The bully raised a fist, and just when Xavier thought it was the end, a blurred object flashed by, knocking the bully over. Xavier gasped in surprise as the bully ran, holding his side. A shadowy figure blocked out the sun, and spoke.

"You okay?" The figure said, holding it's hand out.

"Y-yeah." Xavier stuttered, taking the hand and pulling himself up.

"Good." He said, now appearing more clear.

As Xavier focused his eyes, he noticed the detailed features of the figure. He had short blonde hair, green eyes that were filled with a bold energy, and just the way he carried himself screamed confident. Just the way Xavier didn't.

"I-I'm Xavier." Xavier managed to stutter out.

"Nice to meet you, Xavier. I'm Nathan."


	2. Chapter 2

(Hai guys, Chapter 2!)

Chapter 2: Knowing Nathan.

Xavier walked to school that day, thinking about Nathan. When he got to the school, he was greeted by a familiar sight, Nathan. He smiled, and ran up to Nathan. "Hi."

Nathan smiled. "Hey kid."

Xavier walked to his first period class, and found out Nathan shared the class with him. He went to his usual desk at the back of the classroom, and Nathan took the seat next to him. Xavier sighed. "Mrs. Dusty can be sooo boring..."

Nathan laughed. "Thanks for the tip." Being the new kid, he needed the information.

After the period ended, the two boys split and went to different classes.

~three periods later~

The sounds of hungry teens and stampeding feet filled the halls as the lunch bell rang. Xavier was surprised when he ended up at the end of the line, even after he had ran so fast. He huffed, and then looked in front of him. He could se Nathan at the front of the line, being served. He frowned, and took a step back.

He finally got his food, and found that Nathan was sitting alone at the table Xavier usually sat at. The table in the corner where the outcasts went. Nathan smiled at him, and pulled a chair out for him.

"Hola, amigo."

"Hola" Xavier answered back. He suddenly gasped in surprise, as some sauce dripped on to his favorite shirt, a limited edition Legend of Zelda/Mario crossover shirt. He quickly wiped it off, and sighed in relief.

Nathan smirked. "You like Nintendo? How do you like Halo?"

"Greatly." Xavier replied.

Nathan laughed, and decided to share more about himself. He listed more things he liked, and Xavier agreed with liking most of them too. There were a couple he kinda despised, and more he was indifferent about, but they seemed to get along well. Xavier and Nathan seemed to be getting closer.

Nathan smiled. "You know what, call me Nate."

Xavier smiled brighter. "Sure thing, Nate."

They both smiled, and rushed out of the cafeteria as the bell rang. Xavier got to his homeroom and smiled. He thought to himself, 'This is going to be a good school year.'


End file.
